supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Mgdodl
Einen Kampf zwischen Uriel und Alastair würde ich gerne sehen. Über mich Auf Supernatural bin durch einen Snap von einer Kollegin im März 2017 gestossen. Aber ich habe erst durch einen Freund, der gesagt hat das Supernatural eine gute Serie ist, ab Ende September 2017 begonnen Supernatural zu schauen und ich wurde zu einem richtigen Fan von der Serie. Ich übersetze in den meisten Fällen die Sachen, also weist mich darauf hin, wenn ich Schreibfehler mache, häufig versuche ich es zu unterbinden, aber ich bemerke nicht immer alle Fehler und dann bleiben halt ein Paar zurück! Meine Beiträge * **Ich habe 5400 Bearbeitungen gemacht. Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Benutzer:Mgdodl/Noteboard * /My sandbox/ *Benutzer:Mgdodl/Lineage * Fegefeuer * Portal * Garth Fitzgerald IV * Emoticons Lieblingszitate Tut mir Leid, das geht sie einen verdammten Scheiss an, Ma'am. (Rufus Turner) Geisterhaus Wette verloren, Crowley. (Luzifer) Mammia Mia Hand auflegen funktioniert nicht, ich bin sicher unter den Fittichen meines neuen Partners. (Crowley) Der Mann, der zuviel wusste Es gab in diesem Haus zwei Todesfälle, der erste war ein Unfall, nicht lachen, dem Typ ist ein Hühnerknochen im Hals steckengeblieben. (Sam Winchester) Geisterhaus :Echt mist, das Bobby und Rufus nicht hier sind, um das alles zu sehen, sie wären tolle Männer der Schriften gewesen. (Sam Winchester) Geisterhaus :Ja, ein verrücktes paar Männer der Schriften, aber ja. (Dean Winchester) Geisterhaus Natürlich könnt ihr das nicht, ihr habt eure Mutter nicht gefragt (Luzifer) Sein letzter Trick Und die nennen mich hochmütig (Luzifer) Sein letzter Trick Wegen eines Mädchens (Luzifer) Sein letzter Trick Doch, kaufen sie sich einen Wagen (Frau) Vogelscheuche Lieblingsfolgen "Die Folge, die ich mir immer wieder gerne anschaue sind dick hervorgehoben." Perfektes Team ChuckMetatron.gif GodMetatron.jpg Furgis11.jpg|Crowley und Dean Winchester Castiel god.png|Gott Castiel Cass2-.jpg|Luzifer (Luzi & Cas = Casifer) Supernatural-season-11-photos-317.jpg SPN 2026.jpg|Michael!Dean SPN29.png|Gadreel Sam Gadreel - Dean.jpg|Gadreel-Dean God and Lucifer (We Happy Few).PNG|Gott und Luzifer Rufus 2.jpg|Rufus Turner und Bobby Singer Sam and Samuel Unforgiven.jpg|Samuel Campbell und Sam Winchester Dean and Samuel.jpg|Samuel Campbell und Dean Winchester Sam Dean and Samuel.jpg|Samuel Campbell und die Winchesters YoungJohnWinchester.jpg|Luzifer-John Luzifer - Sam.jpg|Luzifer-Sam Garth23.jpg|Garth Fitzgerald IV und die Winchesters Leviathan-0.gif| Luc12.jpg|Luzifer-Vince Vincente (Stimme und paar Sprüche) 1040323 d6a3c284-d113-4536-a664-87d284e63aea-1.jpg|Die Winchesters und Bobby und Rufus GodLuciferSamDean.jpg|Gott und Luzifer und die Winchesters Lieblingscharaktere Tumblr okgd6rSvCw1roi2q9o9 500.jpg|Dean Winchester SPN 0222.jpg|Dean Winchester (Ritter der Hölle) Chuck aka gott.jpg|Chuck Shurley alias Gott Erzengel Michael.jpeg|Michael Brother's Keeper 05.jpg|Castiel Bobby colt.jpg|'Bobby Singer' Gabe.jpg|Gabriel Frank Devereaux.png|Frank Devereaux George.jpg|George 6x16 RufusTurnerMain.jpg|'Rufus Turner' Samuel Campbell The Hunter2.jpg|Samuel Campbell Uriel.jpg|Uriel Balthazar-sebastian-roche-35572263-500-281.jpg|Balthazar Supernatural-season-11-photos-1312.jpg|Metatron J Winchester.jpg|John Winchester Garth.jpg|Garth Fitzgerald IV Luzifer - Castiel.jpg|Luzifer S5-S11 250xAnnaMilton.jpg|Anna Milton Ash45.jpg|Ash MS12x23.png|Crowley Tod.jpeg|Tod Charlie-9-04-Slumber-Party-charlie-bradbury-35929678-595-396-0.jpg|Böse Charlie Cainimage.jpg|Kain Cambionboy.png|Jesse Turner Lieblingsbilder Bei den ersten beiden Bilder sind es nur die Figuren allein auf dem Bild, aber die Staffel 12 ist bei mir so was von unbeliebt. Lucifer possesses Vince.jpg Lucifer as Janet with Vince S12.PNG SPN 0997.jpg 717.jpg I'mSorry.jpg Dean Cass in Purgatory.png 723 Dean Castiel and Sam.jpg Supernatural-Whats-Up-Tiger-Mommy.jpg LeviathansPurgatory.gif SPN702-01.jpg Miracles Crowley.jpg Crowley - Luzifer.jpg Hand gottes.gif Bobby5x21.jpg Lucifer_in_Cas.jpeg Imagepos.gif LuciferCrowley.png Vlcsnap-01518.png Lucifer and Simmons.png LuciferAngels.jpg GodHealsSatan.gif Lucifer reveals his possession of Castiel.PNG Imageyes.gif Cas with TV.PNG Elysen.jpg File:Southern_Comfort_09.jpg Doortopurgatory.jpg 13.png SPN_0869.jpg 300px-Supernatural Season 7 Episode 1 Meet The New Boss 11-3544-590-700-80.jpg